Unexpected Love
by Pheonixsong07
Summary: Slightly AU. Lily and James have recurring flings while their partners are out of town. They soon find themselves in too deep. They have fallen into a forbidden love. M for content! R & R
1. Chapter 1

This story deals with a slightly alternate universe. Lily is the girlfriend of Sirius but is having relations with James when Sirius isn't around.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

There was a crash. It sounded through the entire apartment as James back up into a glass. It shattered as it hit the floor but neither James nor Lily paid it any attention. They were too busy kissing the other.

James smiled against her lips as she began to unbutton his dress shirt.

Lily ripped the shirt off of him in frustration. She did not want anything separating them. His body was toned from all the Qudditch practices. She ran her fingers up from the top of his pants, up his stomach and abs, to his chest, and finally resting on his jaw line.

James lifted her shirt expertly off her small frame only breaking their lips contact for a second before finding her again. He picked her up off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. Holding himself above her, he kissed her jaw moving downward to the point wear her neck met her shoulder. He smiled as she moaned approval.

Lily moved her hands from his back to the button on his jeans. She undid it and the zipper, sliding them down to his ankles.

He flung the jeans to the floor with his foot and returned to kissing her. His hands moved to her own jeans fumbling slightly as he unbuttoned them. Once off, he saw that she wore red lace underwear that went well with her black lace bra which he was now trying desperately to remove.

She had to help him get untangled from her bra before unfastening it.

He smiled at her and kissed the tight skin between each breast. It caused her to moan again.

She smirked wickedly as she slipped her hand inside his boxers. He moaned loudly as she stroked him. She stopped only to pull his boxers off and throw them to the floor.

His lips moved down her stomach until he reached the edge of her panties. He slowly pulled them off of her tossing them down into the pile of clothes now congregating on the floor.

Finally nothing separated them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we both agree that last night was a big mistake, right?" Lily said looking under the bed for her bra.

"Yes, we were stupid and lonely. That was it. Sirius is out of town for the match and Julia is in America on business," James agreed, buttoning his shirt, "We felt neglected so we turned to each other." He tried to reason.

"Yeah, that's it!" Lily approved. They looked at each other for a minute. "Maybe this should stay a secret."

"Agreed," James said throwing her her shirt. "Sirius would kill me!"

"And you think he'd thank me!" Lily said pulling her blouse on.

"Funny," he remarked. "Hey, um, I'm going to clean up the glass that's on the floor. I do believe that was my fault."

"Oh, thanks," she said as she heard him yell, "_Scorgufy!_"

"It's done," he said sticking his head through the door, "I'll be off now, um, thanks for having me!"

"Are you thanking me for having sex with you, James Potter?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

James shrugged. "Well it's just a little uncomfortable! I'm not sure what to say to your best friend's girlfriend to whom you just boned."

"Crude, enough?" Lily remarked.

He smiled flirtingly. "Oh you know you like it!"

She answered by tossing a pillow at him. He ducked smirking.

"Oh don't you give me the seducing smile, Potter! It won't work!" Lily spat.

"It sure worked last night, Evans," he said dodging the curse she aimed at him. "Touchy, touchy!"

"Just leave before we do something we regret!" She thought for a moment. "Again."

James chuckled. "As you wish, I'll see you later."

"I hope not!" she replied as she walked him to the door.

"HA! You know we have to see each other again!" James said as me walked out the door.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Lily replied to the closed door.


	2. Chapter 2

The spells in this chapter are Latin. Cogelo means freeze. Curatio means to heal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

"Honey, I'm home!" Sirius called from the door as he lugged his bags inside.

"Hey, baby!" Lily said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. "How was the match?"

Sirius's smirked widely. "We won. All do to my Beating skills of course."

"Haha, don't flatter yourself!" Lily teased. She led him over to the couch for him to continue.

"In all seriousness, we really dominated. The Chasers, Bentley, Roberts, and Kelamino, really took control of the Quaffle. Even when Spain's chasers got it, Borne never let it past him. He's probably the best rookie Keeper in the league right now. But I got to hand it to Sterling. She's the real reason we won. If she hadn't have caught the Snitch when she did we would have lost. It was 140 to 0, and Spain's Seeker had seen the Snitch first! Wedge and I tried to nock her off her broom but Sanchez can really dodge those Bludgers. I gotta hand it to her! Anyway Sterling and Sanchez went all out! They went into a, it must have been 150 foot, dive. Sanchez couldn't hold it, but Sterling pulled it off! She pulled up at the last minute. Her feet were almost touching the ground, and she caught it!"

"That's great, Sirius!" Lily said enthusiastically. She reached over and gave him a congratulations kiss. The guilt in her stomach was weighing down on her. She felt the need to kiss Sirius more to try and make it go away. So far it wasn't working!

"Yeah, it is!" Sirius agreed, "And just between you and me, we were told that we're a real shoe in for the World Cup!"

"Wow!" was all Lily could think to say.

"Great, huh? And guess who we might be playing! Scotland! Out of all the teams, we get to play James's!"

Lily's heart sunk at the mention of him. "But I thought Scotland wasn't a very good team!"

Sirius's smile widened. "They weren't until they got their new line up, Potter, Belleview, Merrymonte, and Strockworth. James and Belleview being the new Chasers along with Darren Bates, one of the best in the league now. Merrymonte of course is a Beater along with Delge. Strockworth is the new Keeper. Then there's Piedmont, the Seeker and team Captain. They've got the best line up of all the teams combined even more than the Americans. It would be a hell of a World Cup!"

Lily tried to act supportive of James as well as Sirius but it made the guilt in her stomach grow.

Sirius smiled lovingly at her before his lips met hers. They staid like that, kissing each other, for a long time. The love she felt for Sirius helped to chip away at the guilt she was still feeling but didn't take it away completely.

When the kiss was broken, Sirius stood up. "Well I'm off to unpack! I was thinking though that maybe we could have the boys, Julie, and Sidney over for dinner. If you don't mind cooking for some extra people that is?"

Lily almost fell off the coach. This would mean she'd have to see James again and so soon! She felt like screaming!

"Hon?"

She realized he was waiting for her answer. "Alright," she said relunctantly.

He grinned. "I'll go Owl them right now!"

She felt slightly faint.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was in panic mode. She was cooking furiously trying hard not to scream her fucking head off.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the doorbell.

Sirius answered it.

"Hey!" said a voice she recognized as Sidney's. Sidney was her best friend, fellow Order member, and girlfriend to Remus Lupin.

"How's it going, Moony?" she heard Sirius ask Remus.

The rest of their conversation was drowned out as Sidney came into the kitchen.

"Hey, babe!" Sidney said handing her a bottle of wine. "For you!"

"Thanks," Lily said gratefully, having a drink might help her nerves.

"You're shaking! What's up?" Sidney remarked in concern.

"Nothing," Lily answered a little too quickly.

"We've been friends for a long time, so I know when your not fine! So fees up!" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"F…Fine," Lily gave in. She drew in a deep breath. "Can you keep a secret?"

Her friend gave her a cross look.

"Ok, stupid question. Just promise you won't freak out!" Lily pleaded.

"Just tell me!" Sidney was always impatient.

"Promise first!"

"Fine, I promise I won't freak. Now what's up?" she asked her friend but before Lily could answer she guessed, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No!" Lily almost laughed at the thought.

"Then what? I'm dieing here!" Sidney wined.

"I…," Lily began, "I…slept with James!" She blurted out.

Sidney almost fell to the floor in shock. "What the fuck do you mean?"

Lily glared at her friend. "Not helping! I feel guilty enough as it is!"

"I'm sorry but wow! I would have never guessed that! What about Sirius?" Sidney started speaking rather fast.

Lily shrugged. "We decided it was a one time thing that we should forget and never do again."

"We, there's a we now?" Sidney remarked.

"You know what I mean!"

"Well I think that leaves one more question," Sidney said giving her friend a meaningful look.

Lily had been afraid of this. She was pretty sure what her friend was going to ask…

"Was he any good?"

…and that was not it.

"Sidney!" Lily exclaimed in horror.

"Well was he?" Sidney persisted.

Lily looked away from her friend and blushed scarlet.

"So he was!" Sidney said smirking. "I thought he would."

Lily looked up shocked. "Now when have you thought of having sex with James Potter?"

Sidney smiled. "Don't turn this around on me! You're the one that actually did!"

Suddenly the doorbell rung again. This time it was him and his girlfriend, Julie along with Peter.

"Hey Padfoot! Heard about the match! Nice work!" James's voice rang out "I want to hear the play-by-play but let me put this in the kitchen first!"

Oh, Merlin! He was coming in here!

Sidney gave her friend a sympathetic look before hurrying out passed James as he entered.

"What's her hurry?" James looked to Lily.

She shrugged. "Off to find Remus, I'm sure."

James seemed to accept her answer and dropped it.

He handed her the dish he'd been carrying. "Rice pudding," he remarked, "Julie made it."

"Thanks!" Lily told him putting it by the stove. When she turned around, her hand grazed the burners causing her skin to sizzle.

"Ah!" she yelped clutching her fingers.

James was immediately by her side. "Let me see," he said soothingly.

She let him examine her hand. It felt a lot better as he held it. No, she should not be thinking that. She should not even be this close to him.

He guided her over to the freezer and gathered some ice. He placed them in a paper towel before putting it on her burn.

"Cold!" she exclaimed as the ice started to melt through the towel.

"Sorry," he said lifting it off her hand. He rubbed it as he checked her wound taking out his wand. "I sometimes forget I'm a wizard! Imagine that! _Congelo_!"

Her hand felt very cold but not unbearably. She looked down and saw he had frozen it! She looked at him with horror.

"Trust me!" he said softly. "_Curatio_!"

Her hand glowed golden for a minute before returning to normal. The burn mark had disappeared.

"Wow, thanks," she said looking up at him. It was then that she realized how close their faces were to the other's.

He smiled sweetly at her. "Of course," he said quietly as he laid a kiss on her nonexistent burn.

The look he was giving her almost made her melt.

"I've been thinking about you," he whispered in her ear. His voice held a hint of seducement in it.

"Hey, Prongs!" Sirius's voice caused them to spring apart. He entered the kitchen to see Lily cooking and James searching the fridge. "I thought I heard a gasp is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just got burned," Lily told him.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked concernedly stepping towards her.

She turned around as he was right behind her. "Yeah, James healed it, thanks."

Sirius nodded, turning to his friend. "Thanks man!" He clapped James on the back.

James looked guilty as he mumbled a reply.

Sirius didn't seem to notice for he was gazing lovingly at Lily. Her heart sank. The guilt was returning full force.

"Where's your beer?" James asked loudly from the inside of the fridge.

"Bottom self towards the back," Sirius instructed.

"Found it!" he said emerging. "Now I want to hear all about your match!"

He smiled sadly at Lily as they walked out.

She sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Really now if I owned Harry Potter would I be here? In other words, I do not own it even though I wish I did!

For the rest of the night, James sat next to her, stroking her leg with his foot. She tried to keep a strait face throughout the dinner but was failing miserably.

On her other side, Sirius's hand was casually on her thigh.

She abruptly stood up causing both men's actions to cease.

"Excuse me, for a second," she said as she headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Once inside she locked the door. Splashing cold water on her face, she watched it run down to the end of her nose in the mirror.

What was wrong with her? She is in love with Sirius Black. James Potter is just a friend.

"Just a friend," she told herself. Even speaking the words aloud, she knew it was a lie for he meant far more to her than that.

Damn him! Damn her!

Suddenly she heard an all too familiar 'POP' behind her. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

He leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"Stop," she said quietly, "We shouldn't."

"Mmmhmm," James mumbled into her skin, his hands moving up her shirt.

She was trying to keep her mind strait but with each kiss she lost more and more self-control.

She finally snapped out of it tuning to glare at him.

He smiled innocently at her.

"Where do they think you are?" she asked sternly.

"Kitchen," he answered timidly.

"I suggest you get back there then!" she snapped heading for the door. He stood there for a moment looking at her "Now!"

He apparated out.

The longer he was around her, the more she doubted that Sirius was the one she loved.

She growled in anger before opening the door.

She tripped on her way out over the hamper that sat next to the door causing the contents to fall all over the floor.

The clothes were mostly the ones Sirius had worn when he was away. She picked them up throwing them back inside the hamper but stopped as she found his Quidditch uniform. Sticking out of the pocket was something pink and lacey. Pulling it out she discovered it was a women's thong. Her face grew beat red, anger filling her for these said panties where not hers.

The guilt she had been experiencing melted away. If Sirius was cheating on her, then she certainly should not feel guilty for cheating on him.

Throwing the uniform into the clothes bin, she stuck the panties under the sink where she'd confront him about them later.

She hesitated for a moment starring at the cabinet.

No, she would put them back into his pocket. She would make him do the wash and not mention it. She would make him sweat it out until he told her.

"What about James?" her brain asked her.

"What about him?" she answered.

"Honey?" Sirius's voice rang down the hallway.

"Yeah?" she said coming back into the dining room.

"You alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

She smiled at him and said, "Perfect."

James sent her a look which his girlfriend seemed to notice.

Julie stood up. "Well James and I have an announcement to make!"

James looked at her with wide eyes.

"Come on, sweetie," she said sweetly, "We can't keep it a secret forever!"

Lily looked from James to Julie expectantly.

Julie stuck out her left hand for all to see.

"Whoa!" Sidney exclaimed.

Upon her third finger was an exquisite diamond ring set into a gold band with diamond chips sprinkled on.

Lily gaped. It was a beautiful ring. She looked at James who had a mixture of horror and self-loathing on his face. He would not meet her eye but instead took to looking at Julie with a forced smile.

"Wow!" Lily finally said after everyone had congratulated the couple. "That's wonderful! You two are great for each other!" It was like she was speaking poison. The words just didn't taste right in her mouth.

She got up and hugged Julie tightly. Her brain told her that if she squeezed hard enough the blond's head might just might pop off.

When she turned to James, she gave him a slightly wicked smile and hugged him.

She whispered in his ear, "Engaged! You had to complicate this more! You're such an ass hole!"

She pulled away from him. His face was stuck in a look that rivaled a deer caught in a car's headlights.

That announcement seemed to have ruined the evening for everyone.

Peter was the first to leave after he had seemed to have a muscle spasm in his arm.

Remus and Sidney were next claming they each had an early meeting.

As Sidney passed her, she said quietly, "This sucks! Look at her smug face! She doesn't love him! She's just happy she claimed James Potter before someone else did!" She scoffed and then said goodnight leaving with Remus in tail.

James and Julie stayed for a while longer.

James tried to catch Lily's eye for the rest of the night but she refused to look at him.

Once the bottle of fire whisky had been consumed, the two decided to leave.

Julie came up to Lily and hugged her.

"Thanks for being so supportive, Lily," her bubbly voice was driving Lily nuts, "We should have lunch together some time and talk!"

Lily just nodded absentmindedly, anything to get her to leave.

James didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her for Julie had his forearm in a vice grip dragging him from the house.

Finally when Sirius and Lily were alone, he kissed her sweetly.

"Let's go to bed," he said suggestively kissing her neck.

She wriggled free of his grasps.

"Not tonight, baby. Let's get some sleep," she said heading for their bedroom.

Sirius sighed, defeated.

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody! Thanks so much for all the reviews I love y'all! And yes, ReadingRobyn, I am a goddess, I know! HEHEHEHE I'm just playing now bow before me mortals! Did I fool you? No? Oh well, now here's Chapter 4 for your reading pleasure!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: It's sad but I don't own it!

Lily didn't know which was worst that her lover was engaged to another woman or that her boyfriend was cheating on her with another woman.

The real trouble was she couldn't decide which man she wanted: Sirius with his long black hair and brilliant blue eyes, or James with his messy black hair that fell into his hazel eyes. Both were good looking and successful, but she just couldn't decide.

She was angry at both for their equal stupidity. Of course, a bit of their stupidity seemed to have rubbed off on Lily over the years for her to get herself into this mess in the first place.

She growled in frustration and turned over in bed.

Sirius grunted beside her but did not awaken.

She had not slept a wink that entire night but instead had spent the time staring at the ceiling thinking of sweet revenge.

If both men didn't want her and _only_ her, then she'd just have to make them.

She smiled wickedly as an idea began to form in her mind and with it came peace. As she planned it all out, she slowly fell into a much deserved sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James tossed and turned that night. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Every time he thought of his wedding he saw Lily, not Julie, walking towards him down the isle.

"No, this is your best mate's girl!" James yelled at himself. "You shouldn't have had sex with her, kissed her, or be thinking of her in anyway but friendship-wise."

It didn't seem to drive her face from his mind.

There was suddenly a loud 'POP' of someone Apparating inside his apartment. Rising from the bed, he grabbed his glasses and wand.

He stepped quietly out into the hall, creeping down to the living room.

A figured stood in the middle of the room. He was about to perform a disarmament curse when the figure turned, and he saw it was Lily.

He put down his wand immediately.

"Damn, Lily! I thought you were a Death Eater! I could've cursed you!" he fussed at her. He wasn't really angry. He didn't think he could ever truly be angry at her.

He thought that until she slapped him.

He rubbed his reddening cheek. "What the fuck was that for?"

She laughed heatedly. "What was that for? Are you kidding me? You're getting married! You cheated with your best friend's girl and you are engaged yourself. You wonder why I'm mad!"

James sighed, getting a headache. "Lily, listen, please!" He reached out to touch her, but she jerked away.

He retracted his hand immediately.

"Fine, I'm listening."

"After we got out of school all I could think about was you and how you never went out with me!" He began plopping down on the couch. "So when I heard that Sirius had asked you out, I was furious with not only Sirius but with myself as well. Okay maybe you a little bit, too. I was mad that Sirius got something that I had wanted for so long. This is where Julie comes in. I met her and we went on a few dates. I felt no chemistry with her but I didn't want to be alone the rest of my life. After that first night with you, I thought things would change, that we would change, but we didn't. We stayed in the same relationships that we started in. I knew we couldn't continue." He paused to take a deep breath.

"So let me guess," Lily said taking a set beside him, "You asked her so you wouldn't spend the rest of your life alone."

James laughed. "Not exactly! It was more like she found the ring I'd gotten for you in my sock drawer. I didn't get to even say it wasn't for her before she said yes."

Lily gaped at him. "Did he just say what I thought he said?" she asked herself.

He smiled. "Don't look so shocked. I've been in love with you since I was 15. The ring was my grandmother's and I wanted you to have it."

Lily could feel the tears behind her eyes. She blinked them away. She would not cry for him.

"L…l…love?" she said shaking, avoiding eye contact.

He took her face into his hands drawing her eyes to his. His hazel eyes were fiery with passion.

"Yes, I am in love with you, Lily Evans," he stated like it was the most normal thing he had ever said.

"I…I…," she stumbled suddenly feeling claustrophobic. She disapparated out of his apartment leaving him sitting there holding air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do, Sidney?" Lily asked her friend over lunch.

"You're going to have to choose one, Lil," Sidney answered sifting a crouton around in her salad.

Lily sighed. "I know but which one?"

"I can't help you there, but I do have an idea!" Her friends eyes sparkled mischievously.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Toy with them of course," she replied, grinning wickedly, "Make them want you more than the other girl."

"But James already wants me!" Lily shouted.

"Obviously not enough to rip that ring off blondie's finger and put it on yours!" Sidney retorted pushing her food away.

Lily jabbed her fork into the remnants of her sandwich in frustration.

Sidney's eyebrows shot up suddenly and a devious smile played at her lips.

"What?"

"Well you could always choose whom ever is best in bed!"

"Sidney!" Lily exclaimed in horror and slight amusement.

"What?" she said innocently. "So which one is better? I bet it's James!"

Lily could feel her face flush almost to a maroon.

Sidney giggled. "I knew it!"

"Shut up, Sidney!"

"What? There isn't anything wrong with it!"

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Let's talk about something else, like say your relationship," Lily said changing the subject.

Sidney looked amused. "What do you want to know?"

"Is there a ring in your future?"

Sidney chuckled. "I hope so. I love Remus, very much. But…," she stopped abruptly.

Lily grew concerned. "What is it?" She placed a supportive hand over her friend's.

"It's just…," Sidney looked up ashamed. "I feel really lousy saying this but what about his…problem."

Anytime they were in public, they referred to Remus being a werewolf as his problem.

"What about it?" Lily said rather defensively. It was habit. She'd always felt the need to stick up for Remus. He was such a good guy and people judged him before they got to know him.

"I don't know. I'd be afraid if say in the distant distant future that if we had kids we'd risk their safety. You know the others won't be around forever. They have their own lives to live and can't take off every time there's a full moon. And is it hereditary? Do you know?" She said all this very quickly like it had been weighing on her mind for a while now.

Lily shook her head. "I don't know. What I _do_ know is I'm not the one you should be talking about this stuff to! Go and find Remus and ask him. I'm sure he's thought over all those questions."

Sidney nodded, rising from her chair. "Thanks, Lily. I'll go find him right now. He should still be at lunch."

Lily fallowed her friends lead, tucking her chair under the table. "Good! I gotta get back to work anyway. In these dark times, Auror's lunch breaks seem to get sorter and sorter. I'm surprised Alastor didn't…," she was cut off by an owl swooping down planting a piece of parchment on her head, "…an owl." She finished her sentence.

Sidney laughed. "What does it say?"

As Lily read the note her eyes grew wide. All thoughts of Sirius, James, or Remus flew from her head.

"What is it, Lily?"

"Find Remus and the others. There's been a Death Eater attack!" she said in a rush, "It seems Voldemort is trying to take over the Ministry of Magic! Get as many Order members there as possible!"

Sidney nodded, hugging her friend. "Be careful!"

"You, too!" Lily said as she disapparated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now we're delving into deeper waters! I hope you like! Next chapter: Lily and James defy Voldemort for the first time! You know what that means later on! HARRY! All reviews are appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! I was out of town for Thanksgiving! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you guys so please keep 'um coming! I hope you enjoy the invasion of the Ministry!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Lily dodged the curse that was thrown at her.

"_Expelliamus_!" she yelled aiming for the nearest Death Eater.

It hit the dark wizard in the stomach, his wand flying to her hand.

She spun around throwing one curse with her wand towards a nearby witch while hitting the man with another using his wand.

Both fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"Lily!" someone screamed.

Suddenly the lines of Death Eaters separated as James came flying towards her. She ducked just in time, and he crashed into the wall behind her.

She bent down to check on him when the battle around her got quiet.

Looking up, she saw poor evil itself. The man standing before her was as white as a ghost. His unnaturally long fingers where closed around a bone white wand which was aimed towards the pair.

He laughed coldly as Lily helped James to his feet.

"Well, well," his voice gave Lily the shivers, "Potter, you should work on your landings, and your manners! Why do you not bow before me?"

He gave a casual flick of his wand causing James to grunt in agony as he tried to fight his knees from bending.

Voldemort laughed shrilly. "Bravery? Or perhaps stupidity?"

He turned his attention to Lily. "And what do we have here? I do not believe I have your name," he said it like an order.

"That's right I haven't given you it," Lily remarked curtly. She felt James tense as he fought the spell. "Release him!"

Voldemort's grey eyes turned red but then returned quickly. "If you will grant me your name."

"Lily," she said trying to hold James in place. His face was turning purple and he looked as if the spell had caused his windpipe to close.

"Lily?" he fished tauntingly waving his wand upward.

"Evans. Lily Evans. Now release him, please!" she practically begged as he began to suffocate.

The Dark Lord's smile was cold and satisfied. "Very well," he said sweeping his wand dramatically.

James gasped for breath and collapsed at her feet. His face was now returning to normal as he took deeper and deeper breaths.

"Now remember my kindness, Lily Evans, for I will not show it again," Voldemort forwarned.

"I do not believe, Tom," a voice came from directly behind the dark wizard, "That that is Ms. Evans's definition of kindness."

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort fumed spinning to face his adversary.

Sure enough, as Lily could plainly see, Albus Dumbledore stood there regally in purple robes and matching hat. The robes were decorated with golden stars. Both the tip of his hair and beard where tucked safety into his belt.

Voldemort jabbed his wand at the old man. The headmaster's entire body became entangled in snakes. Dumbledore barely batted a sparkling eye behind those half-moon spectacles. His face turned a sudden red and the snakes flowed off of him.

He smiled as the last snake slithered away, his face returning to its normal hue. Waving his wand eloquently, Dumbledore preformed an unspoken curse.

Voldemort was hit with a bolt of lightning that was emanating from his former professor's wand.

His entire body shook until he managed to deflect it.

Suddenly the doors to the Ministry flew open and joining the outranked members of the Order, were almost fifty Aurors. They came to a rest surrounding the duelers and the two young adults. All wands were pointed at the Dark Lord.

He sneered and pressed his wand to the bridge of his nose. "We will meet again!" And with that he exploded into smoke with a loud 'POP'.

Dumbledore sighed as he glided toward his former students. He smiled kindly at them. "I'm afraid he always has had a flare for the dramatic," he said swatting away some lingering smoke.

Lily and James just nodded numbly.

Dumbledore's smile warmed up considerably. "You two should be proud, after all, not many wizards or witches could stand up to the Dark Lord and live to tell about it." He chuckled.

"I…If yo…u h…hh…hadn't c…come," James sputtered the effects of the spell still wearing on him.

"Tsh, tsh," Dumbledore waved it off, "Now my dear boy, I think you are in need of a good chocolate frog. I, myself, only have lemon drops I'm afraid, but I'm fairly certain that your friend Mr. Lupin…Ah yes there you are!" Remus came up to them at that point fallowed closely by Sirius.

Sirius came at once to Lily's side praising her over her cursing skills. She ignored him. He had been doing this since she'd arrived here, knowing, not necessarily why, that he was on thin ice with her. He, being Sirius Black, was determined to show her of his love and admiration for her.

Lily's attention turned back to James who was being force fed Chocolate Frogs by Remus who was taking them out of his rob pockets by the handful.

Lily picked up a card from the pile that now adorned the floor along with the empty boxes.

She saw a silver haired man with half-moon spectacles staring at her, and when she looked up she saw that same man staring at her.

Rising back to her feet, she handed the headmaster the card.

Dumbledore laughed jubilantly as he saw it. "Ah, my Frog Card! I see you have discovered I have been added to its ranks!" he said proudly, "Of all my honors, I think, I like this one the best!"

Lily smiled at the man before her. Turning back to her friend, she asked, "Remus, is there a reason you carry this many Chocolate Frogs?"

Remus smirked guiltily at her. "Always prepared?"

She shook her head.

"Fine, I love chocolate! You've caught me!" he bowed his head in same.

Lily giggled. They were no longer needed because the Aurors were here and though an Auror herself, this was her night off.

"They say that chocolate gives you the feeling of being in love. So Remus, do you like being in love?" she asked slyly.

Remus took a low bow. "You've caught me again! Why Ms. Potter…I mean…Black….I mean…Lupin," he stuttered wiggling his eyebrows and kissing her hand as he said the last making her burst into fits of giggling. "I've just gotten so confused about all your suitors! Ms. Evans, I believe you need to pick one!"

While all four of them laughed, Lily and Remus knew the real meaning behind it.

Remus must know of James and her. Sidney must have told him.

He, of course, being friends with both would not take a side. He just encouraged her to choose one if not either of them soon.

Lily nodded to him to show she understood his message.

Sidney came up to the group kissing Remus. Her troubles seemed to have vanished as she flashed him a dazzling smile.

James caught Lily's eye as they walked through the main hall of the Ministry, past the golden fountain. He mouthed a thank you which she returned with a smile.

Remus and Sidney observed this exchange with worried glances at the other.

Sirius, of course, remained oblivious to the interaction between his best friend and his girlfriend. He was humming merrily to himself.

Lily's brow suddenly furrowed as she realized something.

James seemed to notice her change. "What is it, Lily?" He put a hand on her arm sending shock waves down her spine.

"Where's Peter?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well first deviance? Good? Bad? Ok? Btw for all those who might ask NO Lily and Remus do not end up together at the end! I'm sorry to disappoint you! They are and always will be just good friends. So anyway thank you so much for reading! Reviews make me very happy and spur me on to write more so please keep sending! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sssssssssssoooooooo sorry for the wait. Everything here has been so hectic. Too many things happening not all of them good. I just haven't had time to write so this isn't my greatest chapter but hey what can I say but read and judge for yourself.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Peter sat in his cell, tears running down his face.

He shivered as the dark hooded creature, a Dementor, floated past.

In the normally silent prison a commotion was stirring just behind the door to his block.

Suddenly, Dumbledore came swooping in, clock flying behind.

The other prisoners looked up shocked. Some thought it another delusion of their ever fading minds and returned to starring at the floor.

The headmaster came to a halt in front of Peter's cell.

A pudgy man in a bowler cap came up behind him accompanied by an older gentleman with a short grey beard. The bearded man looked at Dumbledore sternly with an angered face.

"But…you can't do this he was found to be a Death Eater!" the pudgy man said.

"I can tell you this now, Cornelius that this boy is no more a Death Eater than I!" Dumbledore defended.

"And just how do you know that, Albus?" the bearded man asked, stepping up beside him.

The pudgy man, Cornelius, was now looking around at the Dementors in fright.

"My dear Minister, this is not the place to be having this conversation!" Dumbledore replied, "We can discuss this more when we arrive at Hogwarts. Now, please, set him free!"

Peter looked at the men standing in front of him. The bearded man he now recognized from seeing his picture in the paper, the Minister of Magic, Arturius Mead.

Cornelius was shaking furiously as he took a ring of keys out of his suit pocket.

Mead swept them from him and stuffed one in the lock.

The Ministry had taken a precaution to use the Muggle means of imprisonment in case one did, however unlikely, sneak a wand inside. This precious set of keys is kept well locked and guarded at the Ministry for it contains the key to every cell in Azkaban. There are, of course, spells cast on the cells. The locks have been charmed so that no wand can unlock them. This made it almost impossible to escape.

Mead lifted the charms on Peter's cell and the door clanked open.

"Peter," Dumbledore called to him.

Peter rushed out of his cell. With his freedom returned so, it seemed, did his strength.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James paced the room.

Sirius sat on the coach absentmindedly making smoke figures with his wand.

Remus sat on the floor next to the blazing fire, leaning heavily on Sidney.

Lily sat alone on a chair in the corner, watching James carefully.

"James, please, sit," Lily pleaded, "Your making me a nervous wreck doing that!"

James stopped mid-stride.

His face was flushed with anger as he spoke. "How could they? How could they think that Peter is a Death Eater? It's ridiculous! And they've already shipped him off to Azkaban, for crying out loud!"

"Yes, I know!" Lily told him, "It's an outrage, but Dumbledore said he'd take care of it. He gave us his word he would, and Dumbledore's word is solid."

Before James could say anything, there was a tap at the window.

Lily looked over and saw a giant gray eagle owl perched there. The bird's yellow eyes glowed at her.

"James!" she gestured to the window.

James instantly opened it letting the owl fly inside.

Everyone's eyes seemed to fall instantly on the letter tied to its leg.

James untied it, ripping it open to read.

After a few moments of agonizing waiting, he finally looked up.

"It's from Dumbledore," he stated plainly. "He says that he retrieved Peter from Azkaban and got all charges removed."

Sirius punched the air in triumph, Remus sighed heavily with relief, and James had a huge grin on his face.

Lily caught his eye and he smiled even wider at her.

When Peter showed up later that night, he was bombarded with questions. He seemed shaken by his experience at the prison but would say nothing about how he got off or what it was like inside.

Everyone seemed to understand. Most likely he was doing some top-secret work for the Order when he was captured and was forbidden to talk of it.

After many bottles of Firewhiskey to calm everyone's nerves, the group got up to leave.

Finally Sirius, Lily, and James were the only ones left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so not much happened in this chapter but it was important though it might not seem so now. It'll all become clear sooner or later. HEHEHEHE next chapter Sirius, Lily, and James discuss things. Sirius begins to suspect something's going on!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So sorry it's been forever! I had a big argumentative essay I had to write (6 pages of fun)! I also am sad to say got sucked into another ff story I'm writing (if anyone likes Bones you should check it out) so I decided an update was needed even if sadly it is this short!**

Disclaimer:Checks: nope still don't own it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, Lily, and James sat there. The bottle of firewhiskey was being passed between the three as they talked.

"What is the first thing your going to do when this war is over?' Sirius asked, taking a swig from the bottle.

"I'm retiring from Auror work," Lily replied as the whiskey was passed on to her. It burned down her throat as she took a gulp.

James laughed at that. "I'm gonna get married, probably, have a few kids."

Sirius and Lily both snorted.

James looked at them over the rim of the bottle. "What?" he asked passing the drink back to Sirius.

"Well, aren't you engaged?" Sirius remarked, "I mean are you planning on waiting till the war is over to marry?"

James seemed at this point to find his shoes fascinating. Though Lily thought she might have imagined it, she could have sworn James had looked up at her briefly.

Sirius's brow furrowed. "You're not planning on marring Julie are you?"

His best friend wore a sad expression as he took another giant swig of whiskey and didn't answer.

His hand grazed Lily's as he passed her the alcohol. It made her visibly shiver.

Lily looked automatically to Sirius to see if he had noticed.

He was unfortunately looking right at her. Blinking a number of times, he decided that in his current state of drunkenness that he could not judge anything he saw or heard or so he declared.

James was rolling on the floor at this point in laughter.

Lily watched as he clutched his sides in agony causing his shirt to rise and his toned abdomen to show. She wanted nothing more right now than to pounce on him and kiss all of his exposed skin and then some.

Sirius absentmindedly placed his hand on her thigh. It made the guilt swell in her once more.

_'He is cheating on you!'_ she tried reminding herself. It didn't seem to help any.

James eventually left though she made him promise that he was not drunk enough not to be able to Apparate. She wished he had said yes so she could have guided him just to have spent more time with him.

Glancing behind her, she saw a passed out Sirius on the couch, the firewhiskey bottle dangling aimlessly from his hand. He would be out the rest of the night.

She bit her lip nervously. She wanted James, no, she needed James at this moment.

With her head fogged by the burning liquid, she disapparated to his apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I promise more next time! HEHEHEHE I'm just leaving you all in suspense! Sorry, but hey please review and tell me whether I should show you what happens between James and Lily or if I should move on with the overall story with which you find out new secrets (I don't know why I bother asking I'm pretty sure of your answer) Thanks once again review! Please and thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings to everybody! I thought it was about time to update cause I'm sure you're all dieing to know what happens! So without further ado: Chapter 8!**

Disclaimer:Looks around: Nope still don't own it!

James heard the faint sound of footsteps as he lay on his bed.

Thrusting his glasses onto his face, he grabbed his wand.

He hid behind the wardrobe to await his foe. He could hear the creak of the floorboard as the intruder stood right outside the door. There was a long pause as to whether or not the person wished to enter. Then the knob turned and the door swung open.

James jumped from his hiding place, yelling a curse. He faltered however when he saw that the person before him was Lily. He stopped his wand mid-wave.

"Shit! Lily!" James yelled. "I could have seriously hurt you!"

Lily smiled apologetically. "Sorry, James. I didn't think you'd curse me right when I walked through the door!" Her voice harsher than she meant it to be.

"I thought you might be a Death Eater or Lord Voldemort himself, for crying out loud!" James yelled.

"Oh don't you take a tone with me!" Lily shouted back.

Suddenly they both fell silent as they heard the familiar sounding "POP" of someone apparating.

"James! I'm home!" Julie's voice sounded clearly through the apartment.

Both James and Lily looked at each other in horror. Both smelled of whiskey. James wore nothing but boxers while Lily was in the shortest shorts on planet earth along with a tight fitting tank top. If she walked in on the two of them, conclusions would be drawn. Bad ones!

They heard her footsteps as Julie made her way towards the bedroom.

James grabbed Lily's arm dragging her to the wardrobe he'd earlier hidden behind, throwing open the door and stuffed her inside. He placed a finger of his mouth as he closed the door.

He jumped hurriedly into the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"James?" Julie poked her head into the room. Seeing that James was asleep, she came into the room shutting the door quietly behind her. She then proceeds to go into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

James made sure he heard the shower running before rushing over to release Lily.

"This is just great!" Lily hissed at him once he opened the door.

"Hush!" he said putting his hand over her mouth.

James wasn't sure if it was the close space or the need to whisper, maybe it was her smell, but he felt the air suddenly disappear from his lungs.

_'It was the smell,' _he decided as he leaned forward into her lips.

She responded to his kiss with a force of passion.

It had been what he'd been yearning for since after they'd slept together. He couldn't seem to keep her out of his head, and as their passion rose he couldn't keep his lips from hers.

There was a sudden sound of the shower turning off. It jolted them back into reality, a reality in which his fiancé was in the very next room.

"You have to go," he said with raspy breaths pushing her deeper into the wardrobe.

"James," Lily looked at him. He could see the tears at the edges of her eyes. "Never again, James."

He nodded grimly. "Never again, now go!"

She grabbed him, pulling his lips to her's in one last passionate kiss, one full of love, before stepping to the very back of the closet and apparating out.

"Honey?" Julie appeared at the bathroom door in nothing but a towel.

James stood there starring absentmindedly toward the spot where Lily had just stood.

"James?"

He awoke from his standing day-dream with a start. "What is it, Julie?" his voice was dead sounding.

"What was that noise I heard before?" she asked stepping toward him.

He stepped back still starring at the empty wardrobe. "Nothing. Nothing but the wind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEHEHEHE! Sorry no smut for you! I am actually sorry for that. I'd planned for there to be smut but as I started typing it just came out like this. (by the way I know that that last line is kinda cheesy my apologize). So I didn't say this before but thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, and added the story to favs or alerted it. Please continue reading and giving me those great reviews (you can also add me to favs or alert me it's perfectly fine with me lol). P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long delay! I hope y'all had a Merry Christmas! Thanks again for reading and the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I wish I did own it but that doesn't seem to be happening!

Lily lay still on the bathroom floor. She felt the nausea kick in again and pulled herself up over the toilet before puking.

Slumping against the porcelain, she tried to breath deeper.

_Why did she have to catch the flu? Why now when she was miserable enough as it was? _She asked herself.

She felt another swirl of nausea causing her to empty the rest of her stomach into the toilet. Flushing it, she slumped back onto the cold tile floor.

"Lily?" Sirius's voice came from behind the bathroom door.

"Hum?" She managed to grunt as she tried very hard to make the room stop spinning.

"Are you alright?" he asked his voice riddled with concern.

She thought for a moment before answering truthfully. "I don't think so, Sirius."

"I'm going to floo Syd to see if she'll come over and see what's wrong," his voice sounded as if he was already on his way to the fire.

"Um…K," she mumbled into the tile.

After a few moments, the door to the bathroom opened and Sydney's face swam into her vision.

"Hey, girl," Sydney said in a whisper, placing a hand over Lily's head. "Hum, you don't seem to have a fever."

"Maybe it's food poisoning?" Sirius's voice came from behind her.

"Maybe it's better if you leave, Sirius," the trained medi-witch said impatiently.

Sirius looked dejected and returned to the hall, closing the door behind him.

"Honey," Sydney said concernedly to her friend, "How long have you felt bad?"

"I've been nauseas for a few days," she said trying to think back. Then it hit her, she did the math in her head. _Oh, no, no_, "NO!" she let the last slip out.

"What is it?" Sydney asked crouching over her.

_It couldn't be! Oh, of course it could. I'm late now that I think about it! Oh, Merlin, what am I going to do? _The thoughts were rushing through her head making her even dizzier.

"Lily?"

"I think….," she began trying to find the right words, ones she didn't want to utter, "Oh, Syd, I think I'm…..pregnant!" She sobbed the words into her best friends shoulder as she clutched her for dear life.

Sydney sat there silently stunned rubbing her back comfortingly. "Is it James's?"

Lily nodded into her shirt.

Sydney let out a sigh. This had all gotten so complicated.

"Are you gonna tell him?" she asked softly.

Lily pulled away from her. "I don't know."

"Both he and Sirius deserve to know who's baby this is," she told her friend. "I'll support you, whatever, you decided, but James deserves to have a part in his child's life."

"This is going to fuck everyone's lives up," Lily remarked tears still streaming down her face.

"Your right it is," Sydney agreed. "But we can't do anything about it now, can we?"

Lily shook her head. Her hand shook as she placed it on her stomach.

Sydney took out her wand and placed the tip on Lily's stomach. "_Ostendo!_" The place were the wand met skin glowed bright white.

Lily looked at her friend expectantly. Sydney nodded.

Lily sighed, a sigh that turned into a sob. She buried herself into her friend's embrace.

"What am I going to do, Syd?"

"Tell him. Both of them."

Lily nodded. She would. She would have to tell them.

She felt horrible. She felt like she and this baby would be the end of the Marauders. She knew they would be, and she couldn't stand it.

Rising slowly to her feet with Sydney by her side, she decided to do it. She could feel that this baby would cause a lot of trouble. _Just like the father_, she couldn't help thinking. Opening the door to the bathroom, she was ready to face the world alone. Of course, she had the baby on her side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sat on the couch of his apartment, brooding. He didn't seem to be able to think without Lily. He needed to feel her touch or hear her voice. He needed her.

He was about to write her when the fireplace came to life. The flames grew high and turned green. Then they suddenly died, and in their place stood a woman.

"Lily?" James said moving towards her. She was pale and trembling.

She held up her hand, telling him she was ok. He stopped in his tracks.

"Please, Lils, you're scarring me!" James pleaded her.

She nodded and came to sit down on the far end of the couch.

"What…," before he could get another word out she asked, "Can I have some water?"

"Uhhh, sure," he said confusedly as he went to the kitchen to retrieve it.

There was something wrong, he knew it.

Coming back to the living room, he handed her the glass.

She sat there holding it, but never taking a sip.

"Lily!" James reached out and touched her arm.

She jolted as if electrocuted. Tears weld up in her eyes as she spoke, "Oh, I'm so sorry, James!"

_Oh, Merlin!_ James screamed in his head. _It must be bad if Lily is breaking down!_

"Is it Sirius?" he asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"What?" she stated before realizing her mistake. "Oh, no! Everyone is fine!"

James let out the breath he'd been holding. "Then what?"

"James, I'm…," she began shaking furiously, "I'm…pregnant!"

He sat there stunned. After a moment of starring at her, he said, "Excuse me?"

"Um…I'm pregnant," she repeated in a calmer voice. Her eyes were searching his for acceptance.

"Oh," he replied his thoughts seemed stunted. "So….it's…..mine?"

She nodded seemingly not able to form words.

"Oh," James couldn't think. He didn't know if it was right but he wanted to dance on the table. He was going to be a father with Lily. It was like a dream come true. Of course, this was going to get complicated.

"Have you told Sirius?"

"No, I thought…well…I thought we should tell him together," she said looking away from him.

"Ok, I think you're right," he told her taking her hand in his.

Lily looked up surprised. "So…you're ok with this?"

James laughed. "I feel like kissing you, right now. In fact…" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her's for the first time since she'd let him go. He needed the feeling of her, he loved it. He never wanted to not be able to kiss her, touch her, love her. Now, that seemed possible.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as she rested her forehead against his.

"Love each other and this baby," he replied kissing her softly on the lips. "The rest of the world doesn't matter."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review, I know you want to!** **PS Ostendo means reveal in Latin. A witch version of a pregnancy test.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long on this chapter!**

Sirius Black had always been a ladies' man. With one flip of his long black hair, one smooth line, he would have as many women as he could handle, but one girl turned his bachelor ways around. Lily Evans had him wrapped around her finger.

Until, that is, he met Ray. Ray Sterling was a beautiful athletic woman who played along side him for the English Quidditch team. She was the Seeker. He hadn't meant for the affair to start, but Lily had grown distant in resent months, and he sought the physical companionship Ray offered.

A sudden burst from the fire caused his thoughts to flee from his head. Lily stood before him covered in ash. Wiping it off, she stepped out of the fireplace just before it exploded to life as James came through.

Sirius looked from one to the other in confusion. "What's up guys?"

Lily cast a nervous look to James, who returned it.

Sirius got to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"Um…," Lily began, "You might want to sit down for this."

Sirius didn't budge. "What is it?" Dread building itself into his subconscious.

"Well," James said tentatively, "We have a confession to make."

"We….," Lily sifted from foot to foot.

"Slept together!" James blurted. His face glowed red in embarrassment.

Sirius's mouth hung open as if he was trying to catch flies. "What?"

"And….I'm pregnant!" Lily finished as if hitting his heart with a knife.

"Excuse me?" Sirius exclaimed moving towards the two of them, a fierce anger building inside of him.

"It's….mine," James gave a weak smile.

Before Sirius could control his actions, he found his fist coming in contact with James's jaw. He heard a loud crack as he broke it. He looked down at his best friend, sprawled out on the floor.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled, grabbing his arm.

He jerked it out of her reach. There was a burning fire in his eyes.

Lily began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Sirius. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did," Sirius spat turning away from her.

"You know what, why should I be apologizing to you? **YOU **cheated on me as well!" Lily exclaimed with rage.

Sirius wiped around in shock. "H..how did you know that?"

"Found her panties in your dirty laundry," Lily stated bitterly.

James watched the exchange from the spot where he'd fallen on the floor. It was like watching a tennis match.

Sirius heard James grunt as he tried to speak but his broken jaw prevented him from doing so.

By this time, Sirius whole body was shaking with rage and betrayal.

"Best mates, eh?" he spit at James, "How could you?" His fist clenched and unclenched in an attempt to keep control.

James looked down in shame.

Sirius turned away, feeling the tears behind his eyes. "Have you told Julie?"

Both James and Lily looked up frightened.

Sirius chuckled maliciously. "I'll take that as a no. Good luck." He walked toward the door, stopping just before he reached it. "I hope you'll be happy together. Now, please, pack your things and get out of my house. I don't want to see you here when I return." Leaving he slammed the door.

Lily's tears increased at his hateful words. She felt James rap his arms around her waist. She turned into him, lifting her wand to his jaw she whispered, "_Curatio_." His jaw healed and he was able to speak again.

"It'll be alright, Lily," he said softly into her ear. "I'll make it alright."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore paced his study. He would stop occasionally to point the tip of his wand to his temple, pulling a silver string of thoughts from his mind and placing them inside the pensive.

What he had just witnessed had shaken him to his core. A prophecy had been made, one that marked death and destruction for an unborn child. A boy who's parents had thrice defied Voldemort, who were pregnant with him at this very moment.

He assumed that the couple would be young Order members, but he did not know which. The newly weds, Frank and Alice Longbottum came to mind as well as Remus Lupin and Sydney Pots or Sirius Black and Lily Evans. All had defied Voldmort at least three times. Dumbledore's brow furrowed in worry.

He heard the door of his office open behind him and the calming words of Minerva McGonagall. "Albus? Moody has found our….I believe snitch would be a suffice word here. It was Severus, I'm afraid."

"Snape?" Dumbledore was shocked. Minerva nodded. "Well, I can't say his potential as a Death Eater has never crossed my mind but…" He couldn't seem to finish the thought aloud. "Has he been….apprehended?"

McGonagall answered, "Luckily, yes, Alastor was able to catch him with a marvelous Body-Binding spell. I dare-say if Snape was not in such a hurry he would have blocked it, though."

"Hum," Dumbledore said his thoughts racing. "Bring him to me, please."

She nodded and headed for the door.

"And Minerva?"

She turned to face him.

"Please summon the Longbottums, Remus and Sydney, and also Sirius and Lily, to my office as soon as I'm done with Severus," he asked her.

"Of course, Professor," McGonagall said leaving the room.

Within ten minutes time, Alastor Moody came in his wand draw pushing Severus Snape toward the headmaster.

"Ah, Moody, Severus," Dumbledore greeted them, nodding to each. "Alastor please leave us."

"Sir?" Moody growled in surprise and outrage.

"Please."

Moody nodded in defeat, stalking off sending daggers threw his eyes at Severus before shutting the door behind him.

"Take a seat," Dumbledore said indicating the chair in front of his desk.

Severus did as he was told. His eyes looked at his former headmaster with confusion.

"Shouldn't I…be locked away, sir?" he asked tentatively, shifting uncomfortably in the chair.

"Is that what you want, Severus?" the older man asked calmly, his blue eyes gazing at Snape with amusement.

"Well, no, it's just…," Snape stammered.

"I want you to tell me what you told Voldemort," Dumbledore said ignoring Snape's flinching at the name, "I also want to make you an offer."

Snape's brow furrowed in confusion but he began his story on the hopes of regaining his freedom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading! I probably won't be able to post next week because my exams are starting (my school is crazy and has exams after Christmas). Please review and maybe I'll find some extra time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I apologize at how long it took me to write this chapter. Things have been a little crazy (or maybe it's just me?). I wish this chapter was longer because of the wait but I'm afraid it's not. Please enjoy.**

Sirius Black stood before the murky water of the lake. The water felt cold as he walked forward into it. His teeth began to chatter.

One slip on the slimy mud would submerge him in the black lake water. He kept treading till the water reached his chin.

Opening his mouth and taking a deep breath, he dunked under the surface. He held himself under, debating whether or not to open his mouth and let the water flood his lungs.

Upon making his decision, he breathed the dark poison into his lungs. His vision became blurred as he starred up at the distorted light of the three quarters moon.

'Almost full,' the strange thought ran through his mind, 'Remus will be looking paler by the day.'

Just as darkness clouded his sight, Sirius felt something slimy wrap itself around his chest, and with a great lurch flung him from the watery depths. He hit the shoreline with such force that the water was pushed out of his lungs, allowing him to take large gasping breaths.

Looking through the weeds he saw a large tentable slither back under the surface.

"Fucking squid," he mumbled before passing out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape exited the headmaster's office. He felt as though his mind would explode.

Albus Dumbledore, one of the world's most powerful wizards, knew his secret. He knew Snape was a servent of the Dark Lord. What surprised him most of all, was that instead of being arrested he had been offered a job. He was now a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

If he was discovered by the Dark Lord, he would be killed perhaps tortured first, interrogated for information he didn't have, then his life would cease with a flash of green light.

He shuttered at the thought.

Exiting through the front doors, lost in thought, he ran directly into someone.

"My apolo…," he began but stopped when he realized he had bumped into Lily Evans. "Oh, it's you, Evans. I thought it was someone worth apologizing," he sneered, trying to be as hateful towards her as possible even though he had to admit she looked stunning to him. They had not seen each other since graduation. Snape had heard she was with that blood-traitor, Black.

"Ah, Severus," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I see your bathing skills haven't improved since school."

His mouth formed a twisted smile. "I've heard you've been bonking that idiot Black or have you finally moved past him yet?"

Lily face grew red. "Shut your mouth, Snape, or I'll make you!"

"Ah, trouble in paradise?" he mocked with a hideous smile. "Who's the blind, deaf, mute bastard you left him for? Potter, perhaps?" He laughed at his own joke, but saw that Lily had turned an even darker shade.

His laughter increased to a point that his side split. "Potter? Was it a bet? Black must've been enraged, his best friend stealing his girlfriend. Did you do him before or after you ended things with Black?"

"I warned you, Severus," Lily spat her wand pointed between the man's eyes.

Snape's laughter died down replaced with a cold calm. He grabbed her, pulling her forcefully towards him so she struggled to get away. "You don't have the guts to curse me, Evans. Especially not here, on the very grounds where your precious Dumbledore is watching."

When she didn't respond, he released her, shoving her away from him.

"Good day, Miss Evans." With that he turned on his heels and stormed down the grounds. Turning once he got to the gates, he saw that she was still watching him.

He sighed. How could he have ever been attracted to someone who hated him?

**I hope my lateness didn't deter anyone from reading this so if you did happen to read it: Thanks. I promise to try and write soon. Of course I said that last time didn't I? No I will. I will force myself (unless it's offal then for everyone's shake I won't post). I hope you'll review because I love to hear what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore gazed at them over his half moon spectacles, intensely. He took a deep breath before speaking, "I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here today. I have one question before we begin which is, really, the reason you are here today. This will seem like a strange and rather personal question but please do answer it truthfully. It is very important."

The couples nodded. Dumbledore looked over all of them to make sure they understood. His eyes came to a rest on Lily.

"Ms. Evans, where is Mr. Black?" he asked searching for her partner. He was not present.

"He…uh…he's not coming today, sir," Lily replied, her eyes downcast.

"Ah, very well," he said clearly understanding Sirius was not someone Lily wished to discuss especially with her former Headmaster. "You are all here today to answer a simple, yet vital, question. Are any of you expecting a child?"

The room grew quiet. Hesitantly, two pairs of hands rose. Lily Evans and Alice Longbottom. The Headmaster sighed, sadly.

"Very well the rest of you may leave," he announced crossing the room from the spot where he'd been pacing by the fire to sit behind his desk.

As Sidney and Remus left, they cast Lily a small smile that did not evade the professor's eyes.

"Ms. Evans, do you know where Sirius is? It is imperative as the father that he be present for this," Dumbledore asked looking to the young witch.

She blushed deep crimson, becoming very interested in the look of her shoes.

"Ms. Evans?"

"Um…well, Professor, you see….," she stumbled.

"Go on…"

"He's not….exactly the father," she admitted shamefully.

"Ah, I see," he said calmly surprised, "Then may I ask who the father is?"

Again she looked at the floor. "Um….James."

"Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

Frank and Alice were starring in amazement at Lily. Dumbledore found himself amazed at this turn. Potter had been infatuated with Lily since school, but had found the feelings were not reciprocated. Until now, of course.

"Very well," he said walking over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floopowder, throwing it into the fire, then yelling James's address.

James's head came into view, the flames dancing around his raven locks. "Yes, Professor?"

"Yes, James, Ms. Evans is here. I would like to have a word with you as well," the Headmaster explained.

"Alright." James's head disappeared. Then the fire ignited and James appeared, ashen, in front of them.

His first instinct was to go to Lily. "Is everything, alright?" He cast a wary glance at Frank and Alice.

"I'm not sure. Professor?" Lily turned to the old man. He looked grave as he rounded his desk to sit in front of them.

"I have some grave news. It unfortunately has to do with your children," Dumbledore said as he began his tale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"This can't be happening, James!" Lily screamed as they walked out onto the grounds of the castle.

"I know, I know," he said starring off into space.

Lily could not believe what was happening. Their child, hers and James's child, could be the only one to defeat the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard (besides Dumbledore that is) the world has seen.

This just could not be fucking happening.

They walked down to gaze over the lake. James took Lily into his arms as they stood there. Tears welled up in her eyes that she couldn't hold in. They fell down her face staining James's shirt.

"It's just so unfair," Lily whispered hugging him tightly.

"I know."

They stood there in silence holding each other until they heard a moan come from behind some nearby bushes.

Upon investigating, James found an unconscious Sirius Black, wet and smelling of booze.

"It's Sirius," James called to Lily, who he had demanded to stay back.

Coming over, she gasped at the poor condition of him. "We have to help him."

James stood up. "You mean after what he did to you, kicking you out, blaming you, punching me, and being an all out ass, you want to help him."

"Yes."

"Good because you wouldn't be you if you didn't," he said hosting Sirius to his feet. "Help me get him to the gate, and I'll apparate him home then come back for you."

"I'll help you. I can apparate for a few more weeks until I have to give it up," Lily said slinging Sirius's free arm over her shoulder.

"Alright, but this is the last time. I don't want the baby injured," James said in a very fatherly tone.

"You're such a worry wart. I'm sure the baby will like flying more than apparating just like the father," she assured him with a smile.

"You bet he will, and he'll have his mother's brains," James said with a grunt as he adjusted his best friend's weight on his shoulder.

They managed to get Sirius down to the front gates and then apparated to his apartment. It was a wreck. Bottles and cans were strung everywhere. The trash smelled as though it hadn't been taken out lately.

"We can't leave him here," Lily remarked once the shock had worn off. What had Sirius done to himself? She couldn't help feeling guilty as if this were her fault which it partly was.

James sighed. "Alright."

They used the fireplace this time to floo home. Dropping Sirius on the couch, the couple collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion.

"What about a name?" Lily asked as they lay by the fire.

James was silent for a moment; she almost thought he hadn't heard her. Then he spoke, "How about Harry?"

"Harry?"

"It was my grandfather's name," he told her turning to gaze into her eyes.

"Harry, hum, I like it," she said as she kept repeating the name over and over again in her mind.

"Really?" there was a boyish joy in his voice.

"Yes. I do."

The name of their baby was going to be Harry Potter. She was rather fond of the name already.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R & R. Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

Lily awoke drearily. Grumbling, she nuzzled deeper into her pillow. With sleep still fogging her mind, she squealed as her pillow moved.

She heard a moan as she awoke her moving headrest which turned out to be James. "Lily!" he groaned sleepily before bolting up right in a frantic state, "Are you alright? The baby? Harry? Is Harry alright?"

She laid a calming hand on his chest. "Everyone is fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I hadn't realized where I was or whom I was laying on."

"Will you two pipe down over there?" a grumbling voice wafted over from under a mass of blanket culminating on the coach. "Some people, namely me, are trying to sleep! And if you want to have my blessing on this thing, you better shut it!"

"Well aren't we Mr. Sunshine this morning, Sirius," James remarked moving to face the blob they assumed was his best friend, "Ya know we rescued you last night. What were you doing trying to drown yourself?"

Sirius murmured incoherently.

"What was that?"

"I said maybe I was," he yelled over top of the blanket, not even bothering to turn to face them. Lily gasped at what he was saying. "And it would have bloody worked too, had it not been for that blasted squid!"

"Oh, no, sir," Lily said, "You will not do that to yourself ever again!"

"Excuse me?" he snarled lurching up from his position on the coach. "You have no right anymore to tell me what I should or should not do. You lost that right when you BONED my best mate!"

The anger rose in Lily. "How dare you! YOU were the one cheating on me with that Sterling girl!"

"At least it wasn't your best mate!" he shouted standing up swiftly, allowing the blankets to gather on the floor. "How would you have felt if it had been Sidney?"

Lily chuckled darkly. "Well then you'd have run out of friends. Perhaps, you'd still have Wormtail!"

There was a loud knock at the door causing all eyes to turn and the shouting match to cease.

"Who is it?" James called out moving towards the door.

"Remus and Sydney, open up!" Syd's voice came from behind it.

James opened the door, reveling the faces of their friends. Both seemed to have a large grin spreading across their faces.

Sirius looked at them suspiciously. "What's wrong with you two?"

The couple shared a look before Syd stuck out her left hand. Glittering brightly on it sat a small diamond ring. "We're getting married!" Remus announced obviously.

Lily shrieked pouncing on her friends in a giant hug.

James and Sirius both shook Remus's hand before hugging Sydney.

"This calls for a toast!" James announced going off to search for some wine.

He presented each person (though Sirius's could have been laced with poison the way they were looking at each other) with a glass of deep red wine.

Raising his glass, James declared, "To Remus and Syd and their lives together!"

Sirius and Lily echoed, raising their glasses as well. Everyone took drank, everyone that is except Sydney.

Lily looked at her with wonder. "Why aren't you drinking?"

Sydney turned a bright red casting Remus a look. Remus couldn't hide his silly grin.

"I'm pregnant."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sifted in his chair uncomfortably. He starred down at the list of names lining the pages of the ancient book. This was where every name of every child born in the magical world living in Britain was magically written. This was how he knew who to send letters inviting them to Hogwarts.

Studying the last two names, he sighed heavily. One of these two would face great hardships in life. What a huge responsibility to be landed with at such an age or really any age. That child would not live the normal magical life he should, and Dumbledore felt partially to blame for that. If he had defeated Voldemort as he should have by now, then none of this would have been happening. If only he had seen the signs of what a troubled young man Tom Riddle had been. If he'd only saw the evil in him right from the start where it had so evidently been before the boy had learned to hide it.

Sighing once again, he picked up the heavy book, making sure not to shut it, and placed it back on its alter in the corner of his office. Walking away, he heard the tiny scratching of a quill on parchment. Turning back around, he saw another name being scratched onto the list. Dread filling him, he slowly came back over to stand in front of it. He gazed down at the name still shimmering wet black ink. The last name was Lupin.

And so another was thrown in the mix.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so it's kinda short for the wait but I figured getting at least a little right now will tide you over till I write more. Sorry, bout the wait. Anyway, as I wrote this one thing kept going through my mind: These people really need to learn how to use birth control! Lol anyway I'll try not to keep you waiting so long (which I know I've said before but I do try). I hope you enjoy this installment and hope you'll review. Next Chapter: SECOND DEFIANCE! **


End file.
